Zack and Taylor Versus The World
Synopsis The students are transported into a game world where Zack and Taylor have to save Mazlee and themselves from the villain, Henry the Vampire King and his minions. They need to achieve this before Henry drains all their English proficiency away. To achieve their mission, the students must figure out a way to work together and answer multiple English quiz questions while faced with challenges. Plot It was morning and Zack was late for school. As he arrived, he remembered that they are going to have a pop quiz during English class and he hasn't studied anything for the quiz. He took out his tablet and downloaded a game called "The Grammar Warriors", thinking it might help him to study before the quiz. As the game downloads, the school bell rang and Zack quickly rushes to the classroom. When he arrives, he was placed in a group with Anusha, Mazlee and Taylor. During the discussion, Zack checks on his tablet if the game has finished downloading and Taylor taught Zack is trying to cheat on the quiz. As they were arguing, the tablet started to make a loud noise and thus, alerting Henry. As Henry approaches them, Zack and Taylor was suddenly teleported into a strange dimension. As they tried to figure out where are they, they met an archer named Kak Niss (Anusha) and they quickly escaped after they were ambushed by ninjas (Sayur, Zeeq, Bella and Qila). They escaped to the classroom and Kak Niss explained that there is an evil king, who was later revealed as Henry, takes away people's English proficiency, thus making the person unable to speak English. Once again, the ninjas returned, who are the servants of Henry the English King, to kidnap Zack and Taylor under the King's orders. Kak Niss fails to protect them for she was outnumbered and the ninjas returned to King Henry's place, taking Zack and Taylor with them. Later, Zack and Taylor finally faced King Henry and Zack realizes he left his tablet with Kak Niss earlier, making them unable to escape. Both of them are given an English pop quiz by Henry and if they failed to answer the pop quiz, they were going to be given away to Sarjan the Barbarian ((Sarjan)), just like Dumbledollah (Mazlee). As Zack is not that good in English, he talks in broken English to Taylor, which reveals as King Henry's weakness, thus draining nearly all of his health bar. Taylor manages to complete the quiz easily and poor Zack was about to be given away to Sarjan the Barbarian when suddenly Kak Niss bursts in. King Henry was surprised when Kak Niss is able to speak English again, thanks to "The Grammar Warriors" game. After rescuing Zack, Taylor and Dumbledollah, Kak Niss gave the pop quiz question to Sarjan the Barbarian to learn even more and if he doesn't know how to answer, he can ask King Henry. Excited, he asks King Henry in broken English, removing another health bar from King Henry. Frustrated and angry, King Henry asks them to leave before his last health bar was taken and Zack and Taylor managed to return to their own dimension. Henry asks what is the commotion all about and if they are trying to cheat in the pop quiz. Zack explains that he downloaded "The Grammar Warriors" so that he can study quickly before the quiz. Henry became excited when Zack mentions about the game and wonders why one of the characters in the game looked like Sarjan. As the school bell rang, stating it was recess time, Zack and Taylor talked about their crazy adventure earlier and head towards the canteen for their recess. Fun Facts * The title of the episode parodies the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Pilgrim_vs._the_World Scott Pilgrim vs. The World]. * Dumbledollah is a parody of Dumbledore, a Harry Potter character. Category:Oh My English:Class of 2015